The past is never fun to live with
by hell-of-a-gal
Summary: A new girl from Australia come to Hogwarts. She seems normal enough, however on the first day she is attacked. It's up to the Golden Trio to help her. But what happens when Malfoy get's involved? rated for language
1. Prologue

Prologue

Oh dear! What if they don't like me? What of I am too advanced for the classes they set? What if I make no friends? What if something bad happens here too? That is the last thing I want. No more pain to do with... I'll just have to block that memory, that's what Professor Domchira said. Wait, it's the start of the year there right? I think I will do ok if that's what happens.

Oh look there's mum.

"Hi mum!"

"Hello dear. You ready to go?"

"I think so. I think I've got everything."

Mum hugged me tightly. I knew she was having a hard time like I was about this, "be safe."

"You know I will mum. I love you. I'll send an owl once or twice a month."

"I know you'll do so well."

And with that she left me. Alone and worried in the airport, ready to go on the plane to Heathrow airport. And so I hope my past wouldn't catch up with me too quickly. I needed Dumbledore's help with this. And the only way I can get it is face-to-face.

* * *

**hey every1!!!!!!**

**I'M BACK!!!!!MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**na i kidd, i just have had the worst luck on this no fun**

**this is my new 1! HOORAY!!!!^^**

**comment plz?? and i will still b adding 2 "the funny thing about love" so dw folks! ;D**

**i will try my best 2 add more, but school -shudder- is so HARD 2 work and write FF!**

* * *

**another note 4 u guys...im also writing 2 other FF so i'll have more up**

**1 based on my friend _twilight-sistas _so watch out 4 that 1!^^ **

**ily _twilight-sistas _;D**


	2. one way to get the school

**I'M BACK!!!**

**hello all!**

**sorry i havent written! **

**its really sucks having blocks.**

**i'll keep writing so dont worry!**

* * *

HPPOV

The school buzzed with the start of the Christmas banquet for the students that had just come back for the second half of the year. The Christmas banquet at school is much better, but only a few students stay here, which is a surprise.

As Ron, Hermione and I sat down at the Gryffindor table, Malfoy jeered wickedly and yelled, "OI potty! Missing anyone in particular lately?"

He was of course talking about how Hagrid was not here, due to the fact that he was with Madame Maxime in Bulgaria, trying to sort out to do about the Triwizard cup fiasco and Cedric's death. Also that Karkoroff had been found dead this summer.

As everyone got restless, wondering why the food wasn't being served (or maybe it was just Ron, he was being quite loud about it), when Dumbledore stood up, beaming as usual, and began a speech.

This was very odd for two reasons. One, Dumbledore almost never talks at the Christmas banquet, there is no need for him to, and two, if he did and he wait until after we had finished eating before going through some detail, that was probably minor.

In the middle of Dumbledore's speech, the hall doors opened. All the kids swivelled in their chairs to see who had interrupted. Professor McGonagall hurried briskly to the front of the hall.

"Oh so that's why she wasn't there!" exclaimed Hermione, quietly so that only I could hear.

But the most peculiar thing about Professor McGonagall was that she was accompanied.

At once the hall started to buzz with activity, because in one hand she had a three-legged stool that could have been a few to a hundred years old, and in the other, the school's ragged, patched, old, filthy sorting hat. Trailing behind her was a girl who looked like she was in our year.

She was just under the average height, be seemed to project a incredible amount of authority, which really seemed to radiate off her, as quite a few people shivered as she passed them. Her eyes where a hazel colour that seemed more brown than green, all over the bridge of her nose and her top cheeks she had freckles, and her face was rather thin, but still had that little bit of baby fat attached to it. Her hair was almost as bushy as Hermione's, but instead of all the curls and ringlets like Hermione's, her hair was wavy and looked almost red in the candlelight, meaning that it would probably be a dark brown in normal light. Her hair reached the small of her back and it looked as though there were a few knots in her hair. She didn't wear the Hogwarts robes; in fact, her robes were a pale gold with vibrant patches of gum-nut green. The robes looked hideous on her, and I don't think even Lockhart could have pulled it off, although he would have tried. And failed, miserably. Her skin seemed to glow and was quite pale, except for her cheeks, which were a dusty rose colour. But the most remarkable thing about her was that she had a necklace which seemed out of place. It was an old gothic sort of necklace, which didn't suit her outfit (or Hermione stated to me) and it seemed like a symbol of...something. The chain was pure black that seemed to glitter and the pendant on the chain was a rose with what looked like from a distance, thirty or forty tiny pieces of onyxes' making the rose seem black.

The immediate responses from the boys were, "wow! Damn that girl is quite pretty. I wonder if she dates," while the girls were muttering darkly, "can't she afford _better_ robes? I mean come on! Those look around about 50 years old! Her face isn't as pretty as what the boys are making it look like; she could look so much prettier.

Reaching the front, McGonagall and the girl stopped. Dumbledore smiled fondly at McGonagall and the girl, who made it, seemed they may have met before. Then like before, he spoke, but everyone heard what he said.

"It my great pleasure to say that there is a new student joining us for the rest of her school time here. She will be in her sixth year so I hope all of all of you can make her feel welcome to this school. Her name is Rose McMairn, so if you want to help her with her classes or her work or showing her around, it would be much appreciated. Also try not to insult her about her robes, as a few of you were. They are her old school robes and will be in the Hogwarts robes tomorrow."

He smiled at her, to which she beamed back, probably finding that quite amusing, and showing that her teeth had a tiny gap in between the teeth.

"And now, the extra sorting," Dumbledore exclaimed proudly.

Rose looked a little worried, and like all the students in this hall, wouldn't have been told how she would be asked to be put into houses.

But then the most peculiar thing happened. Her eyes widened, which reminded me a little of dobby. The necklace she was wearing seemed to glow a blood red, which gave me a shiver or it made me sense there was more to this girl than her looks. She pointed her wand at a Professor Dumbledore, and yelled, "Professor DUCK!" then shot a spell at Dumbledore.

It missed him by inches. Where her spell shot, there was a horridly beautiful, high-pitch shriek of pain, which seemed to hurt others and make some smile. She sat quickly on the stool after her spell, and all the teachers practically went flying to her.

The whole school immediately started about what on earth had happened.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that chick?" was Ron's only response.

"I believe that she may have seen something that we may not have," Hermione stated, again like someone who knew what was going on, although her answer gave no answers to this new mystery.

And then, a noise that I didn't want to hear, a voice that sent my senses on edge, came to my ears, "why did she kill my young? It only wanted the fresh blood from a dying man. She will pay for her crimes."

"Harry, she's being sorted!" my focus snapped back to the girl on the stool, and the hat fell on her head.

APOV

Please be in my house, please be in my house, please be in my house. She would be so well taken care of. Please, please, please be in my house!

RMPOV

This was SO not like home, and it's the MIDDLE OF THE FRIKIN YEAR! It's cold here and not the best place if you wanted to get a tan, not that I want one or that I do tan. At Kilomojurie, my old school, all we had to do to get into the houses was to start waving your wand over a magic pond and it tells you where you should be and also the password for the building you were in. We didn't have this castle business, it would stand out. And our classes were in a bigger 'abandoned' building.

So when I got the hat on my head, all I was thinking was, "_what the hell was going on here? And why the hat?_"

"My dear," the hat replied (_holy mother of mercy! A TALKING HAT!!!_), "you need to watch your language or you may have trouble, particularly with Snape, our potions master. I am the sorting hat," at his words, an image came into my mind of a really, really short leprechaun in a giant top hat, dancing and putting coins into piles, "No, I believe that is Goblins that sort the money. Anyway, like I said before, I am the sorting hat, and I will sort you into the houses to which you show the most traits to."

All I could think was, "_WOW, there is so much information on these four bloody houses. What is the deal with the houses anyway?_"

"Well, my child, it is a long story," replied the sorting hat, ignoring my language. He sounded a bit worried about the question; shocked that he of all things was being asked it, and pleased there was someone who wanted to hear his views on what had happened.

"_No, no! Please do tell, please?_" I begged, generally interested in the story. _He fell hook, line and sinker though_. Also he wanted to make it not go through that he would sort me.

"Well, what happened was..."

HPPOV

It had been an hour since she had sat down on that stool. She sat on that stool the whole time, not moving. The hat had not shouted a word out and Dumbledore had let us eaten since it was taking the longest in what Hermione said was, "any other wizarding school in the whole universe to date."

The little kids had also been dismissed to bed, because it was getting quite late. Some of the other students had also gone to bed, since classes were starting tomorrow. Now there were only about 3 dozen of us left.

"What is taking so long? I'm tired and school classes start tomorrow," Ron grumbled.

"Then go! I want to ask her why it's taking her so long to be sorted, in a polite way of course," Hermione snapped.

I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**WOW!**

**how was that?!**

**well i now have a poll and i won't write on it at all unless someone does the poll saying which house they want Rose to go into**

**it will affect the story line in a way so i do need that vote! ;)**

**also i'm not writing till people review now so please review if you want a new chapter~!**

**hell-of-a-gal out!**


End file.
